


The Odd and Shocking Squirrel

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei simply stared. He couldn't take his eyes from the strange little creature plopped right before his eyes...he could only wonder how it'd even got in. Its ears twitched as it cocked its head, suddenly appearing adorably confused. "Emol…? Emolga!" This could only end well...Sort of a CrackFic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd and Shocking Squirrel

Yusei simply stared. He couldn't take his eyes from the strange little creature plopped right before his eyes on his Duel Runner...he could only wonder how it'd even got in.

Its ears twitched as it cocked its head, suddenly appearing adorably confused.

"Emol…? Emolga!"

The little black, white and gold flying squirrel suddenly grinned, and with a flick of its large black tail, leapt forward.

Yusei fell back with a yelp as the odd little animal landed on his head. Looking quite pleased with itself, the creature settled itself comfortably on the raven-haired Duelist's head…

...Just as the door of one of the bedrooms opened.

Of course Crow and Jack had managed to sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Yusei, what was all that noi-?" Crow froze midstep and sentence at the odd sight that met his eyes. His fingers twitched...and he swiftly and reflexively pulled a camera from out of nowhere for a quick picture. He didn't even seem to realize the action.

"Yuse...why's there a rodent on your head…? Is that even an animal…?"

Yusei only blinked as he looked up with difficulty at the little squirrel lounging on his head. "I...have no idea where it came from...I woke up, and it was sleeping next to me…then I ended up chasing it out here to my Duel Runner."

"Emolga!" The squirrel chirped happily as it waved its tail.

"Emolga…? Is that its name?"

Before Yusei could even attempt to answer, the door next to Crow's slammed open, this time admitting an annoyed Jack Atlas with a bad case of bed head. "Crow! Maybe try to NOT wake me u-!...Yusei, WHAT the hell is on your head…?"

"I have no idea." was Yusei's only reply. "Apparently, it's named Emolga."

The little squirrel suddenly jumped up and, by holding tightly to pawfulls of Yusei's gold-streaked hair, leaned upside-down in front of his face as it rapidly shook its head.

Yusei raised an eyebrow as he gently grabbed the little creature around the middle, turned it rightside-up, and held it out before him. "Your name isn't Emolga…?"

The squirrel nodded happily. "Then what is your name?"

The flying squirrel's ears drooped. It wouldn't be able to tell him...unless…!

Squirming and wriggling, the little creature freed itself from Yusei's gentle hands and landed lightly back on the Runner. Taking a deep breath, the little squirrel hunched over, scrunched its eyes shut...and began _sparking._

Yusei's eyes widened as the other two gave exclamations of surprise.

The squirrel quickly stopped shooting small sparks of electricity and looked back up at Yusei with a happy grin.

Yusei found himself smiling, reaching out to scratch one of the oversized ears as he tried a guess of the creature's name. "Let me guess...your name is Spark? And you're a boy…?"

Spark's eyes lit up and he ran up Yusei's arm to stop on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek happily. "Emol! Emol, Emolga!"

Yusei laughed as he reached up to gently stroke the now revealed Spark. "I guess that's a yes."

Crow snorted. "Pfft...of _course_ you'd manage to guess its name on the first try…" Jack simply rolled his eyes. ' _And gender_.'

Yusei exchanged a look with Spark, then chuckled quietly. "It seemed obvious…and he's as jumpy as Rua..."

A sudden thump sounded from another upstairs room before the door slowly opened to reveal the mentioned green-haired boy, yawning loudly. "What's all...the noise...about…?"

Yusei started, he'd forgotten the twins had stayed over last night.

Rua rubbed his eyes tiredly, then slowly opened them. He looked down at Yusei...and his eyes immediately widened like dish plates as he stared with an open mouth. Ruka walked out after him with her own yawn. "Rua...what's the matter…?"

"Yu-Yusei...What is that?!" Ruka, still half-asleep, jumped as her brother suddenly bolted down the stairs to stand in front of Yusei with sparkling eyes.

Yusei leaned back from the boy's rather close proximity. "Uh...his name is Spark, and I have no idea what he is..."

"Is it a Duel Spirit?!"

"No, that's no Duel Spirit," Ruka was the one to answer as she walked calmly over to Yusei to peer at the little squirrel. "But...he's adorable!" The green-haired girl barely withheld the squeal in her throat.

Spark grinned...

...And _another_ door opened, this time the front door as Aki walked in. "Yusei, I'm ready to tune my Duel Run-" Aki didn't even finish the sentence as she suddenly appeared directly before Yusei, who realized that his shoulder was much lighter. Spark wasn't sitting there anymore.

Aki had snatched the little squirrel from his shoulder to viciously snuggle him, stroking his head in the midst of the tight hug. "So...cute…! Yusei, where'd you find him?!" Aki most certainly squealed.

Rua and Ruka stared. Jack's mouth was hanging open, and Crow was snickering.

Yusei stared at her. "He, Spark...just showed up this morning…" He blinked. "Um...Aki, he's...turning blue."

The magenta-haired girl looked confused for a second before gasping as she quickly released Spark into the air. The flying squirrel was practically choking as it sucked down mouthfuls of air. "Uh...oops, Sorry little guy…"

Spark finally recovered and simply grinned at her, giving Aki a little two finger pose as he floated in front of her. "Emol!"

He let her scratch his ear for a few seconds, before gliding back over to land on Yusei's head once again.

"Why my head?!" Yusei cried out as he nearly fell over from the unexpected weight, albeit not much, that landed on him. Spark just snickered.

"He likes you, Yusei." Aki smiled.

The raven haired Duelist didn't seem to notice as he engaged in an adorable match of tug-of-war with the little squirrel clinging to his head...that was determined to stay there.

"Le-let go! You can sit on my shoulder…! Ow! Hey, that hurts! Let go of my hair!"

"Emol! Emol, Emolga! Emolga!"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but stare in bemused disbelief-Aki giggling quietly to herself-as the normally stoic leader of the Signers dissolved into a argument with the odd little creature on his head…

This was certainly shaping up to be an...interesting day.

...Crow snapped another picture. _'Oh yeah...this is goin' on SpaceNook...'_

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know anymore. Why…? Where…?
> 
> I love being so random. Apparently, just seeing an adorable image of one Yusei Fudo fiddling with a laptop with an Emolga next to him (powering said laptop) and another Emolga sitting on his head watching him…
> 
> ...Is enough to inspire this odd little One-Shot...does this count as a Crackfic? I dunno...I'll call it Crackish.
> 
> XD ANNNNNNNYWAY, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it! Let me know what you all thought! Oh! And SpaceNook is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, if I remembered it correctly. Not a fan of Zexal...but I had to slip it in there. XD
> 
> (Why is it always Emolga with Yusei anyway…? The colors…? The Electric-Type?)


End file.
